


Das Tier Von Ebott - Bittytale Version

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Das Tier Von Ebott Universe [2]
Category: Bittytale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #Toomanycharacters..., F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: You find a large mysteriously taped up box in the river running through the woods. Will you retrieve it? (This is the Bittytale version of Das Tier Von Ebott.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the Bittytale version of Das Tier Von Ebott. The OFC, A.K.A. You - Magda, is the same in this story. This story is mostly for requests from my readers and ideas that I may think of. Enjoy!

You sway your hips to the beat of the music crooning through your earbuds as you strolled down the path through the Ebott woods. You opened up your skeletal maw to sing as you neared a bridge that lead over a river. 

"Oh baby I have been here before,  
I know this room and I've walked this floor,  
You know I used to live alone before I knew ya,  
And I've seen your flag on the marbled arch,  
This love is not a victory march,  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah-"

You stopped singing when you see a large cardboard box with weird symbols on it, tumbling down the river. 

It was about to pass under the bridge that you were on.

Curious, you tilt your head before you lean down and swiftly swipe the box out of the river with one hand and standing up straight. It zapped you, but even though it startled you, you didn't drop the box. It also seemed to be sucking your magic from you, guess that's what the symbols are for...

Well, whatever it was, it can be unveiled in your home because you're hungry and you're unwilling to wait. 

-

Once you arrive home, you place the box on your dining room table and continue on to the kitchen. You open up your fridge to take out your thawed steaks and place it in your skillet to warm it up and season it. You make sure that the fire's low so that the meat will warm up and not cook. (Because you preferred raw meat to cooked meat.) Once you had plated the meat, you walked back out to the dining room to peruse the wet box.

You tear into your steak as you take a claw and slice through the duck tape holding the now slightly shaking box closed. 

Apparently, that was a bad idea. 

A bunch of tiny monsters burst out of the box and land on and around your plate but luckily, you are able to snatch up your steak before they land on it. Intrigued you gobble up the rest of the steak and belatedly realize that the tiny monsters are seeing you for the first time with blood all over your rather scary face. This causes all of them to scream and attack you. Oops...

The attacks would have done some damage to humans and most monsters but you weren't either. Monsters had escaped the underground about five months ago but when the barrier broke, some monsters and even a small amount of humans shrunk a great amount. They were taken in by various homes to help take care of them. Some monsters from different universes shrunk and appeared here as well. Some seemed like they were from two different alternate universes plus your own. 

They were bunched up in three different groups. The group from your universe had two skeletons, one flame elemental, one goopy ghoul-like creature, one fish woman, one dinosaur lady, and a robot. You'll call this group 'the originals'. The second group has the same monsters only their clothing and personalities (?) were swapped. You'll call this group 'the swapped'. And the last group was like the first but they wore mostly red and black clothing and were more mean and vicious. You're going to dub this group 'the edges'.

But the one thing that seemed constant was that they. Were. All. So. Fucking. ADORABLE!!!

You squeal in glee before scooping them all up and nuzzling them, purring. Some of them froze but then cautiously snuggled you back or growled and tried their hardest to worm away. The rest just stayed rigid. They weren't too small, the smallest monster is four inches tall and the tallest one is nine inches tall.

After you were through hugging the small monsters, you gently place them back down and look at them. "Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself. You all are the cutest things I have ever seen!" You almost lurch forward again, but that caused the monsters to flinch backward, so out of sympathy for them you sit up straight. "Ahem, now, I know that you all were trapped in a magic sapping box and sent down the Ebott river, but what I don't know is why. You're too cute to throw away!"

Some of the monsters relaxed in varying degrees when hearing this. The shorter of the two edgy skeletons stepped forward and growled at you. "how'r we supposed to know that you're not with them and saved us just to finish the job, huh!?"

Aww, look at his cute little black jacket! You realize that you should be more attentive and 'blink' your spectral eye lights. "Well do I look like I'm with whoever did this to you? You know, guessing that they're monster and beast haters." You wipe the blood from your mouth with a napkin to help put them at ease.

The short edgy skeleton scratches the back of his head in embarrassment while the short skeleton from the originals stepped forward. "wait, you're a beast? aren't they supposed to be really _rare_." He points over to your bloody plate and you chuckle, getting the joke and making him beam in pride and the others to relax more and groan or laugh as well. 

You place your elbow on the table and rest your lower jaw onto your obsidian hand. "Yes, I am. One of the last in fact. But you still haven't answered my question, the cute edgy skeleton over there accused me instead." Said skeleton blushed a bright red and turned away with a huff. 

The short skeleton from the swap group dashed forward and stopped infront of you, rocking up on his toes with his hands behind his back. "OOH! AM I CUTE TOO!? AM I!?"

You croon and pluck the shortest skeleton of them all and place him ontop of your snout and proceed to caress his skull and back. He giggles and hugs your thumb. "Why yes! Every single one of you are super cute!"

The taller skeleton with an orange hoodie from the swap group looks concerned for the smaller skeleton and then teleports onto your snout and sits down next to him before giving you a warning look. "to answer your question, some bad humans pretended to want to take care of us but as soon as we arrived at their home, they zapped us with something and toss all of us into a magic sapping sealed box then threw us into the river. so for what it's worth, thanks. you saved us from a _sappy ending_."

You chortle because it was a rather clever joke and start petting the taller skeleton as well. He sat there rigidly for a moment before pretending to lazily slouch. "Thank you for telling me. That was rather deplorable, what they did to you all and you all are homeless so you'll stay here and let me spoil you to the utmost degree." Some of the monsters tried to protest, but you interrupted them. "Now, now don't be modest, I'll take good care of you! But I would like to know your names."

The original short skeleton speaks up again. "welp, looks like we're stuck with you for the foreseeable future, the name's sans, sans the skeleton. And this is my brother, papyrus, and our... dad, dr. wing ding gaster. w. d. for short. The fierce looking fishy gal is Undyne and that next to her is dr. alphys, her girlfriend. The hot guy over there is grillby and the glorified calculator is mettaton. the other versions of us have the same names so we may have to get nicknames for them. now, what's your name lady?"

You gently let the two skeletons on your snout off before you speak. "Oh, pardon my manners. My name is Magdalena, but please call me Magda." You look at the other monsters. "Hmm, but you all need some nicknames so that there wont be any confusion. The cute edgy one will be Red, because of that adorable little blush!" Red growls at you and blushes even more. "The taller but equally cute edgy skeleton will be Black, because of his dashing black armor." Black puff up his chest in smug pride. The edgy version of Gaster seems to be a bit nicer than the original as he was nuzzling your hand instead of trying to absorb it like the original was doing. 

You pat the edgy Gaster on his goopy back. "And you sir will be Wing, frankly because you Gasters are very similar. The only differences are that Wing's goop is a dark red instead of black like Gaster and the swap version of you is not goopy and has a dark blue lab coat and a light orange sweater. And the scars on his face are on opposite sides." The Gasters nod in understanding as you go to the next monster. "Scarlet will be the fish monster that's been shooting me with red spears this whole time." Scarlet stops her barrage when she realizes that it's not doing anything and scowls at you. Aww. "And the dinosaur monster next to her will be Dina. Because with that lab coat it looks like she's cooking up something." The two Sans' and the swap Papyrus laugh at your joke. You play around with the edgy Grillby's blueish purple head flames before he tries to smack your hand away. "Your flames are so pretty! You'll be Sulfur." You look over at the edgy Mettaton that was steadily clinging to your other arm and pet him as well. "Do not think I forgot about you, you little spider. Yes, that shall be your nickname. Spider."

You then look at the last group which was the swap group. You point at the swap Papyrus who was lighting up a tiny cigarette by holding it to the swap Grillby's finger. "You smell like honey so that'll be your nickname and you'll be Goggles because of those glasses." Honey shrugs while Goggles laughs good naturally. "The cutie that's hugging my thumb will be Blueberry. Because you're blue and round." Blueberry blushes blue and buries his face into your thumb pad. You look at the dinosaur in armor and the cowering fish monster in a lab coat. "You'll be Axe because I'm running out of names and you'll be Jitters because of the same reason. Sorry." Axe scoffs but shrugs and Jitters stutters out that it's alright. "You'll be Ding to finish up that line of names, and you'll be Marshmallow." You say this to the swap Gaster and the swap Mettaton which was a cute pink ghost. 

"A-actually, y-you can call me H-Hapstablook... If you want. Your name was g-good too!" The pink ghost stutters out. 

You giggle and rub the top of his head. "Alright, it's your name after all. Now, I'm sure you're all hungry, let me go get you something." 

Papyrus runs up to you and leaps up onto your shoulder as you stand up. "MS. MAGDA! LET ME HELP YOU, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS HOW TO MAKE DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!" 

Before you can respond Blueberry pipes up from his seat on your hand. "THAT'S NICE, BUT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS KNOWS HOW TO MAKE THE PERFECT TACOS!" 

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHO CARES ABOUT SPAGHETTI OR TACOS!? WHAT REALLY MATTERS IS THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHALL GRANT YOU THE HONOR OF MAKING THE BEST LASAGNA THAT YOU'VE EVER TASTED!" Black says this as he stomps his way up your arm over to the other shoulder. Him climbing on you seemed to have signaled to the others because all of them were either climbing on you, dashing and leaping on various pieces of furniture or teleporting over to the kitchen island.

You carefully walk over to the kitchen, making sure that your hooves don't slip on the polished wooden floor and that you don't drop one of you little passengers. "As good as that sounds, I don't have anything to make any of that. I don't really eat anything other than meat and dairy..." You shrug sheepishly at the three's flabbergasted faces. "But I will go out and buy some more food for you guys!" If you could, you would have smiled at them. 

Black leans over to be able to look you in the eye. "HOLD ON, DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'VE NEVER HAD ANY OF THESE DISHES!?" You shake your head as you stop by the kitchen counter to let the monsters get off. "UNBELIEVABLE! WE MUST GO GET THE REQUIRED INGREDIENTS FOR THE PERFECT PLATE OF LASAGNA!"

"AND SPAGHETTI!" "AND TACOS!" The two pipe up as they get down with everyone else. 

Oh my, it seems like a lot is going to be changing from here on out.

[TBC...]


End file.
